Juste un baiser
by Shibiboum
Summary: Je suis au bord du lac, je pleure. Il vient, on se parle, étrangement, comme si rien ne s'était passé... Ce que je veux, là maintenant ? Juste un baiser... SS/LE -Snily- (Guimauve ! Aaah ces vieux textes... Quelle horreur ! xD)


**Hello ! Voila un tout minuscule OS entre Lily et Severus ! :) J'espère que ça vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! :) légère traces de Marie Sue, j'avoue :D**

**Note de l'auteur:**

**Donc voila, juste un OS, écrit furtivement pendant mes heures d'ennui passée à attendre un bus ^^**

* * *

_POV Lily_

J'étais au bord du Lac Noir. La lune se reflétait dans la couleur d'encre de l'eau. L'argent reflétée dans le lac me faisais rêver. Je ne bougeais pas, le regard plongé dans les profondeurs de l'abîme de ma douleur, regardant sans voir le plus loin possible, une côte inexistante. Je pleurais. Comme tout les soirs, perdue dans mes pensées. Un bruit de craquement retentit derrière moi. J'ai sursauté en me retournant. Une forme se mouvait dans une démarche que je connaissait part cœur. J'aurai voulu m'enfuir à toutes jambes, mais ce n'était plus possible. Il était trop près de moi, sa voix grave, suave déchira la nuit :  
- Lily...  
Mon prénom. Lily. Il y avait tant de douceur dans sa voix, du respect, de l'admiration, un étrange calme et un soupçon de tendresse. J'osai me retourner. Il me regardait, émerveillé. Je lui accordai un sourire, puis j'ai détourné les yeux de son regard brûlant, en lui demandant :  
- Oui, Severus ?  
Il était ravi que je l'ai appelé Severus, je le savais. Je ne voulais pas qu'il ne voie mes larmes, je ne voulais pas qu'il pense que je pleurais pour lui. Je voulais partir. Mais il semblait bien décidé à me faire fondre, cette nuit. Je ne voulais pas.  
- Ça va ? Murmura-t-il, inquiet.  
Il venait d'apercevoir, mes larmes brillant sous le clair de lune.  
- Oui, reniflais-je. Il me fixait avec tant d'intensité que je me sentis rougir malgré moi.  
- Je ne savais pas que tu t'abandonnais au bord du lac, toi aussi, remarqua-t-il, d'une voix songeuse.  
- Oui, c'est vrai, je viens aussi de temps en temps, marmonnais-je.  
Je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Mais peut-être n'attendait-il pas de réponse ?  
- Lily, pourquoi tu pleures ?  
Il allait toujours droit au but, celui-là. Abruptement, sans le moindre préambule.  
- Je ne sais pas trop.  
C'était la pure vérité. Il hocha la tête, signe d'indulgence venant de sa part, et calmement, s'assit à mes côtés. Etrangement, cela ne me déplut point, au contraire.  
- Tu sais... Commença-t-il.  
Je cessai de fixer le reflet de la lune sur l'encre de l'eau et le regardai, l'encourageant à poursuivre, d'un signe de tête.  
- Je ne voulais pas te dire ce que je t'ai dis. Je sais que tu m'as beaucoup pardonné, déjà par le passé. Mais j'ai compris mon erreur, et si tu savais comme je me déteste ! Une haine indicible contre moi-même qui me ronge... Lily, si tu savais à quel point tu comptes pour moi, si tu savais à quel point je m'en veux.  
Mes larmes roulèrent sur mes joues, plus intenses que les précédentes, plus pures...  
- Severus, je suis désolée de t'avoir dis tout ça. Mais comprends-moi, j'étais tellement furieuse... Je suis désolée, me surpris-je à plaidoyer. Nos yeux s'accrochèrent. D'une même voix, nous nous sommes écrié :  
- Je suis désolé, tout est de ma faute !  
Je souris péniblement. Un silence confus s'installa, pendant lequel nous nous sommes abandonnés dans la contemplation du vide. J'ignorais pourquoi je réagissais comme ceci, mais peut-être suivais-je simplement mes instincts ? Ma véritable nature ? Et puis, c'était tellement bon de se réconcilier avec son meilleur ami ! « _Seulement "meilleur ami" ? _» ricana une petite voix dans ma tête. Je décidai de l'ignorer.  
- Severus ?  
Il quitta son regard de la surface du lac, pour le plonger dans le mien. Ses yeux noirs, profonds, douloureux, mélancoliques, nostalgiques, froids au premier contact, doux et tendre quand on avait fait fondre la glace qui emprisonnait son cœur en lambeaux. Ses magnifiques yeux, indéfinissables.  
- Oui, Lily ?  
Sa voix suave me fis brusquement frissonner. Il avait une telle façon de me parler !  
- Je voulais te dire que...  
Il pencha la tête de côté, signe de très grande attention. J'avais peur. J'aurai juste voulu un baiser, juste qu'il me prenne dans ses bras.  
- Je crois que j'étais furieuse et blessée par tes mots, surtout parce que je crois que je suis amoureuse de toi. Je sais c'est complètement fou mais je ne...  
Je m'arrêtai là, consciente que mes joues étaient en feu, et que je devais être pathétique ainsi. Je baissai les yeux.  
- Lily, regarde-moi.  
Mon cœur battant à cent à l'heure, je me retournai vers lui. Ses yeux reluisaient de bonheur. Pétillants et touchés, heureux et comblé. Il me susurra :  
- Ça tombe bien... Je crois bien que je suis amoureux de toi.  
Nos yeux se croisèrent. Je refusais de briser le lien, je m'approchai de lui. Doucement, il posa ses lèvres contre les miennes, je me lovai dans ses bras protecteurs. Il entra timidement dans ma bouche. Il me caressa, il me brûla, il me fit fondre entièrement... Nos langues se mêlèrent, sa bouche était délicieuse. Il commença à venir agacer ma langue, me faisant soupirer de plaisir. La lune brillait pour nous, cette nuit-là. Cette nuit où nous avons échangé... _Juste un baiser...  
_

* * *

**Note:**

**Et voila ! J'espère que ça vous a plu, merci d'avoir lu ! ;)**

**NOTE 2013 (22 oct) : GIMAUVE POWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! XD Alalala encore pire que maintenant, ce qui n'est vraiment pas peu dire ^^**

**Kiss**


End file.
